1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tiltable steering apparatus and, more particularly, to a tiltable steering apparatus for vehicles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional tiltable steering apparatus for vehicles a steering shaft is tiltably regulated in the upward and downward direction within a vehicle passenger compartment according to the operation of an operating handle, thereby obtaining a desired driving position of a driver, and tilt-away operation is attained for easily getting in and out. However, the tilted position before the tilt-away operation is not retained after the tilt-away operation is completed, and the operating handle must again be operated.